koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Li Dian
Li Dian (rōmaji: Ri Ten) is a veteran general who had been with Cao Cao since the beginning. A lover of learning, he had a very cool and careful personality. He stopped the violence of his peers on numerous occasions. Together with Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he served in the defense of He Fei. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Li Dian was a generic Wei NPC since the series's second title. His height is 165 cm (5'5") in Kessen II. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Li Dian is a veteran of Cao Cao's army. He is talented in predicting the locations of enemy ambushes and traps. Character Information Personality He is a witty and resourceful individual, although his remarks and actions are obscure and sometimes baffling to his comrades. Voice Actors *Hirofumi Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kōsuke Toriumi - Shin Sangoku Musou 7 (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Moveset Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Li Dian is affiliated with the Rotating Halberd in this appearance. :EX Attack: :Musou 1: : :Musou 2: R1 + : :Air Musou: , : Historical Information Li Dian was from Juye county in the Shanyang commandery. His father was Li Qian, his brother was Li Zheng, and one of his sons was Li Zhen. Li Dian joined Cao Cao in tearing the Yellow Turban siege at Shouzhang as well as the campaigns against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian. After Li Qian was killed, Li Zheng was successful in his mission to defeat Lu Bu's general Xue Lan and pacifying the counties of Yu province. Li Zheng died, leaving Li Dian to succeed him and take command of his troops. He was appointed Governor of Lihu. In the battles against Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped along the grain and silk for the army leading his kinsmen and subordinates. In the latter face-off, along with Cheng Yu, Li Dian was to transport supplies on the river, but Yuan Shang had an officer stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. Cao Cao had advised to dismount from the boats should the route be blocked, but Li Dian, confident that the army could best the obstucting enemy, brought up the topic of clearing the river. Cheng Yu ageed and they warded off Yuan Shang's officer. Liu Biao then sent Liu Bei to attack Ye, which was controlled by Cao Cao, while Cao Cao was away with the main army facing Yuan Shang. Together with Yu Jin and Xiahou Dun, Li Dian marched to repel them. Xiahou Dun wished to pursue when Liu Bei had his camp set aflame and retreated south, but Li Dian warned that the path to pursue was narrow and had dense woods surrounding it. Nevertheless Xiahou Dun pursued with Yu Jin following and Li Dian staying with the camp. As foreseen, Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were ambushed and Li Dian arrived as reinforcement. The sight of the assistance caused Liu Bei to actually flee. Li Dian and Yue Jin later defeated Gao Gan at Hu Pass and Guan Cheng at another location. Li Dian was made General Who Captures Caitiffs and Marquis of a Chief Village. His clan numbered some thousand families, and added with subordinates was three thousand, totaling to thirteen thousand people. With his lord's permission, Li Dian moved them to Ye in the Wei prefecture and was made General Who Breaks the Caitiffs. With Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he was stationed in Hefei where Sun Quan was to attack. The three were on bad terms, but Li Dian said, "This is an important affair fo the state... how can my personal hatred make me neglect the common good?" The three were able to force Sun Quan to retreat, and Li Dian's fief was increased to 400 households. Li Dian died at the age of 36 with Li Zhen succeeding him. He was posthumously honored as Marquis of Sympathy by Cao Pi. The Wei shu records how Li Dian, though diligent in studying, did not like military affairs in his youth. He was also a humble, excellent scholar, a respected leader, and would not quarrel with other generals to gain merit. Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, praised Li Dian as an admirable character in his righteouness. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Lidian-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Lidian-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept DT_Li_Dian.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Wei characters Category:Kessen Characters